


Freedom

by Avasti



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders can fix that, Danarius being an Asshole, Graphic Description, He skins him alive, His genitalia gets lopped off, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor Fenris, Rescue, Right?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Fenris is free. Or so he thought. Apparently killing Danarius once wasn't permanent enough.Danarius captures Fenris and rather than taking him back, he skins him alive.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was a prompt from my best friend and I kinda fell in love with it. Fenris will not die. FENRIS DOES NOT DIE IN THIS FIC. I made it sound like he does near the end because that's where she wanted me to end it but I will publish a second part to this fic where Hawke and company rescue him. I'm debating on the loss of genitalia... Maybe Anders will have perfect magic to restore him... Idk. Thoughts?
> 
> Again. I'm sorry.

Fenris leaves the island. He has the freedom to do so. He is not a slave.

He feels safe, happy even. But those are dangerous feelings.

His body stops working, his markings glow impossibly bright and he collapses, crying out in pain. Someone is using the lyrium branded into him.

He hears a voice that makes bile rise in his throat. His vision goes tunnel and he looks up at the face of his old master. Fear immobilizes him further. 'He was dead. Wasn’t he? I need to kill him!'

Danarius laughs cruelly “Little wolf. So defiant. I heard you had another mage master, I’m honestly a little surprised. Are you treating him as well as you treated me? You always were a good dog.” He reaches down and grabs Fenris’ hair, pulling him to his feet “Walk. If you run, I’ll cut off your feet and make you crawl.”

Fenris walks.

They walk to a beautiful house. It has a garden with flowers so sweet it makes Fenris’ mouth water. Danarius grabs a key and brings them to a basement door. Fenris considers running.

He does not.

Danarius grabs his hair again and throws him into a cage, casting a spell on the checkered wires and grins “Now, little wolf, nothing can get in or out. Don’t even try or I will know. This can end only one of two ways. I’ll be back.” And with that, the magister leaves.

Fenris loses count of how long he’s in the cell. It’s not uncomfortable and he is fed well, but the wrong words to someone he had grown to trust ended his meals for a week. She screamed at him and told him she would show him what a real slaver was like.

As if he didn’t already know.

He curled up in the corner. He wouldn’t show his weakness even as he felt strength leave his body.

A woman wakes him from another nightmare. She has a kind face and a plate of food. She slides the food in and nudges it out of her reach with a bottle, then rolls the bottle towards him.

He hesitates, but hunger is strong. So he eats.

Slowly. He knows how to eat after nearly starving. He opens the bottle and sniffs. It smells dusty, but he drinks it. It tastes like chalk.

The woman, Luna, is kind. Paying him visits and reading him stories. She brings her son one night and reads until Fenris falls asleep. He wishes she were his mother.

He feels hopeful again. Maybe he can get out.

Danarius comes the next night.

He pulls Fenris from the cage and brings him to a strange old warehouse.

Fenris is scared.

Danarius puts Fenris in a dog kennel, with just a bowl of water. He is left there for three days, but he does not cry. In the end we are all alone in our actions.

He is woken by the harsh pull on his hair. He follows Danarius into a large room, with only a large table in the center, stained by blood.

Fenris snarls. He lunges first at a man to his left, reaching for him. Fenris' arm enters the man and rips out a vital organ. He whirls around to face five more men. They are mages and they all use Crushing Prison on him. He tries to resist, like Hawke taught him. His Lyrium gets sapped into the mages and he collapses, exhausted.

He wakes up bound on the table, with Danarius standing next to him, grinning, “Little Wolf… I was going to treat you right. Now I’ll just take your hide. You aren’t worth anything. Only your flesh has value.”

Fenris considers begging. He’s shaking violently and he can feel tears but the only words that come out are “I am not yours.”

Danarius sneers "Quite." and nods at the man holding a wicked blade.

He screams as the butcher uses a flaying knife to cut off Fenris’ cock and balls. He screams so loud his voice stops working. The pain is unbearable, his vision goes white and he faints.

He wakes up on the table still. At first everything is fine, then his brain catches up. There is pain between his legs like he’s never experienced. He swallows hard and looks around. He sees Danarius grinning, standing near the table and holds up a bucket of ice. Fenris sees his own manhood and retches. 'Maker, they stopped. Danarius wants him to be awake.' He tears his eyes away, focuses on anything but his situation. He thinks about Hawke. He thinks about Isabela, and Merrill, and Aveline, Varric, Carver, Sebastian, he even thinks about Anders. They never got along. Would the abomination snarl and end this torture, or encourage it? The butcher approaches again.

Fenris closes his eyes and PRAYS ‘Someone, anyone, please help me. Please help me. Help me! Please, I’m so scared! I’m going to die but not fast enough. Have Mercy!’

The thoughts don’t stop the pain. The knife is brought to his neck and a slow steady cut is made down to his crotch that once was.

'Hawke will be so disappointed'

That was a stupid thought. He hears Danarius laughing “Little Wolf, Little Wolf, give us your skin. No other part of you is valuable, you’re just a tool, to be used and discarded. Hung as a tapestry.”

Fenris thinks he may vomit. Only bile comes up, burning his throat and choking him. He has to swallow.

The blood gushes from him and he feels light headed, like he did after fights defending Danarius, swathed in the blood of his Master’s enemies. This is his blood.

A new blade is pushed into the cut, separating the skin from his muscle. He tries to scream but nothing comes out. The butcher looks as if he is enjoying this.

Fenris prays again, frantic and hyperventilating, he is unsure if he says it out loud, or just in his head ‘Help me please! I don’t want to die! Not like this. Please help! Tell Hawke I love him. Someone please tell Hawke I love him!’

His breathing is too fast, his head too light. The pain is excruciating.

The skin is pulled away from his chest. He can see his organs, his muscles contracting as he strains, then he sees nothing.

He curses the Maker


End file.
